


Vali: Son of Loki

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Odin (Marvel), Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Thanos has a bargaining chip. With this, he's able to take over Loki's mind, making him attack Earth. Meanwhile, Vali - Loki's youngest and only living child - spends his time in Thanos' company, hoping that his father would break free and save himself.





	Vali: Son of Loki

Loki was standing in a big hall, staring defiantly at Thanos "I won't lead your pathetic little army anywhere, Thanos," Loki sneered at the purple creature in front of him.

Thanos grinned ferally "I was so hoping you would say that. Since I didn't quite know how this whole thing would turn out, I caught myself a little something." The glee on his face almost caused the God of Lies to stumbled back.

The doors behind him opened and two Chitauri came in, dragging a boy with them "Met me go, you peabrains," the boy shouted at the disgusting creatures. Loki's eyes widened in shock and fear when he recognized the slight figure. He made to step forward but the group of three had already reached Thanos' throne. The Chitauri shoved the boy to the ground roughly.

"Vali," Loki whispered, staring at the black hair and the familiar blue eyes of his youngest son.

"Yes," Thanos replied, standing up from his throne. He easily picked the boy up, a hand tightened around his throat "You will do what I tell you, God of Mischief or your little runt will pay for it." With those words, Vali was dropped again.

Vali looked up at his father with a slightly scared expression. He had only just lost his mother and twin to Odin and now he was being used against his father. Why couldn't they just get a moment of peace? It was unfair how everyone seemed to team up against them. No one ever treated the second prince's children like they deserved to be treated "I'm sorry, father. I did not see them coming."

"It's alright, Vali," Loki murmured in a choked voice "You'll be fine." He then turned back to the purple creature "Leave my son out of this or I won't do anything for you."

Thanos smirked "Oh? And what if I do this?" He reached out to snag Vali's hair, pulling the boy's head back to expose his throat. A second later, a collar device appeared out of thin air, causing the boy to choke at the sudden restriction. Thanos snapped his fingers and Loki's child started convulsing "I can continue doing this for as long as I want. It's your decision, God of Mischief."

Loki stared at his son with sadness hidden in his eyes "Okay. I'll do it. What exactly do you want from me?"

"That's all I needed to hear," the purple creature hissed in dark amusement. Thanos stood up from his chair once more, carrying a blue-glowing sceptre over to the Asgardian. Loki didn't stand a chance before the tip of it was pressed against his chest, quickly taking over his mind "Now, go to Midgard and get me the Tesseract."

"Yes, Master," Loki intoned, feeling as if he was trapped in his own body. He could catch one last glimpse at his son who was kneeling on the ground, still jerking from the pain of the electrocution.

Before he was out of the doors, he heard Thanos' voice once more "Remember. One tiny mistake and I will personally make your son pay for it. Now leave! The Other will give you more details while I am going to amuse myself a bit." The doors closed behind the God and Thanos turned to the boy who held the same defiant expression on his face that his father had been wearing earlier. With a swift move, the purple creature backhanded Vali across the face, causing him to fly halfway across the room "The two of us are going to have a lot of fun, don't you think so?"

Vali sneered "As a matter of fact, I don't." Loki's son was pulled back to the throne by an invisible force and a chain wrapped around his arms, binding them behind his back roughly.

A mirror appeared before the Mad Titan and the young Asgardian, showing Loki along with several Chitauri and who had to be the Other "Let's enjoy the show, shall we?"


End file.
